


Midnight adventure on the AVALANCHE team

by IvvyQueen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, This started with a joke in all honesty, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Jessie finds her little crush and wildest dream come true when Cloud interrupts her in the middle of a self-relief session. Like a good man, he definitely won't leave her be without an orgasm if he's the subject of her many desires.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Midnight adventure on the AVALANCHE team

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters that appear or are mentioned belong to me, neither does the saga of Final Fantasy.**

She peeked through the window, the sky was dark still, but the stars had faded and so had the moon. Unable to shut her eyes again and with all the boys asleep still, Jessie finally found her chance to shower, to get dressed before the others and, hopefully, to unwind and release stress.

Her fingers slid over the metal plate in her hands, dressed almost fully from the waist up, and below only her knee-high socks and her panties.

She traced the sides of her waist, twisting few degrees around to fix her bodysuit before it began to ride up on her.

_Hm, I wonder when the next mission is gonna be,_ Jessie wondered, eyeing her body up and down, touching especially around her hips and the curves of her ass. _At least Cloud will come, lord he’s so fine!_ A blush spread across her cheeks, smirk curving her lips as she bit her bottom lip.

_Mm, Cloud…_

‘‘Heh, bet I can get him twirling around my finger in no time…’’ her hand travelled lower, caressing her pelvis as shivers coursed through.

_Maybe if I’m quick enough,_ she moved the plate and her other clothes to the ground, licking her lips and exhaling her nervousness out. Soft moans came out in hot breaths as, teasing and slow, she rubbed over the blue fabric that hid the in-between of her legs.

‘‘Mmf, I’d ride ‘im if I could right now,’’ she shifted to lay back a little on the bench instead of sitting, back facing towards the entrance of the showers, moving the fabric out the way as two fingers slid into her wetness.

‘‘Cloud…’’

Jessie closed her eyes and let the thoughts drive her to bliss. She pictured him underneath, trapped between her thighs, groaning, moaning her name. ‘‘Ahh! Cloud…!’’ bucking her hips she muttered his name again, an image as clear as crystal of him thrusting into her, gripping her hips as she moved them in sync.

Wet dripped down onto the wood, her fingers soaked in it as she moved them faster; with her palm grinding against her clit and her imagination crafting images of Cloud pounding into her, she neared her climax with every passing second.

‘‘Fuck, if only he was h-here.’’

‘‘You know, some would say you summoned me.’’

Her body froze and her face blew up with red.

Jessie turned her sight back, hoping, praying she hadn’t heard what she just did so clearly.

‘‘In my case, I’ll just say it’s a big coincidence.’’

‘‘C-Cloud!’’

Bright turquoise eyes stared back, almost nonchalantly and unimpressed. Jessie rushed to cover herself, though she guessed and pondered over how much he’d heard and seen that she could even cover.

‘‘I’m- I didn’t, I mean I d-did but, I just-’’ words and coherency were thrown out the window that instant, watching him approach her, impossibly casual. _Is he coming closer?! Why?!_ Though her inner voice screamed and panicked, all she could do was purse her lips and look down in embarrassment.

‘‘Hey, look at me,’’ Cloud requested.

She shook her head and refused at first.

‘‘ _Jessie_ ,’’ then he lifted her chin, his finger underneath it when he forced her to stop averting her eyes, ‘‘I’m not mad at you, Jessie.’’

Her control over her trembling was almost gone, heart pounding against her chest. ‘‘You aren’t?’’ an eyebrow raised, incredulous and tilting her head. Her heart sped up as he leaned down and sat near, with her hands still covering herself as, very carefully, she turned to face him.

‘‘It’s quite… ego-boosting, to see I can make you act like this.’’

‘‘U-Uhh…’’ the proximity and her arousal were rising a frenzy in her hot and bothered body. She felt his hand leave from her face and shivered, a whine of protest almost let out.

‘‘Did you cum?’’

She swallowed, her mouth salivating as her brown eyes drifted to his lips, ‘‘N-No, I couldn’t,’’ her reply came in a hush, tip of her nose almost touching his.

‘‘Hm…’’ goosebumps ran all over. His passive stare turned into a sternly frown, caressing her cheek and rubbing a thumb over her lips, ‘‘that won’t do, guess I’ll have to make it up to you.’’

_Oh, oh fuck._

Jessie figured what he was doing soon enough, snapping out of her momentaneous bewilderment. Her lips parted open and his thumb slid inside her mouth, the beginning of a smirk across his face as Cloud felt around.

She sucked it, almost obeying unspoken commands. Fair cheeks colored rose and more so when his other hand took hold of hers by the wrist, restraining her from getting any satisfaction yet.

Moaning as he slightly pressed her tongue, Cloud caught a glimpse of her saliva when he slid his thumb back, exchanging it for his index and middle fingers. ‘‘Spread your legs,’’ Cloud said, pushing Jessie down by towering over her and getting on top.

‘‘A-Ahh…!’’ a slight gasp came from her mouth when he took his fingers out and watched Cloud move them to rub between her folds once she obeyed.

_Wasn’t I supposed to be the one in control? Fuck!_

He kissed, bit and sucked her neck, leaving marks where she’d later have to figure out how to hide them. ‘‘You’re very needy, you know that, right?’’ his tone teased against her ear, feeling how she got wetter at such lewd touches. ‘‘Didn’t even notice me coming in, so busy touching yourself to me.’’

Her face flushed and she gripped onto his bicep, legs spreading and moving back as his fingers thrusted in and out of her soaked entrance. ‘‘Cloud, please - ahh! I’m still sensitive!’’

‘‘Good, I want to make you cum a lot,’’ Cloud curved his fingers and pressed on her sweet spot, shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body as he muffled her louder moans with his free hand.

He repeated the action a few more times, thrusting his two fingers faster and harder against her until her first orgasm arrived. Her arms tensed and Jessie curled closer to him, burying her face in his chest.

Cloud let her relax in blissful silence for the seconds that came in her aftermath. He tried to ignore the throbbing, almost painful bulge in his pants. Eyes locked on her dripping slit, Cloud asked ‘‘You ok?’’ as he moved to be between her legs, granting himself some relief by grinding against her.

‘‘P-Perfect, but this is-’’ Jessie grabbed her wrists and pushed him down, sitting on top, feeling his bulge grow under her, ‘‘-how I prefer to be.’’

His cheeks flushed red, eyeing the slow motions of her hips as they moved forth. Her hand reached back, caressing his member, groans emerging from his throat at her touch.

‘‘You’re so pent up too,’’ she said with a cheeky smirk, freeing him of his confines and reaching up to support her weight, letting herself hover over his cock, ‘‘you deny yourself too much.’’

‘‘Then fuck me, I can see you dripping for this,’’ Cloud gripped her thighs, reaching further back to spread her, breathless moans from her pink lips, ‘‘or bend over and I’ll fuck you even harder.’’

She froze and hid her face in his chest.

‘‘Heh, seems like miss over-confident has a particular weak spot,’’ Cloud kissed her cheek and probed the tip of his cock against her, groaning with relief at the feeling.

‘‘Shut it,’’ Jessie sat back up, keeping her strong grip on his shoulders. Positioning herself, Jessie lowered her hips, feeling him spread and fill her. ‘‘F-Fuck! Mmm…!’’ she tugged and gripped his cotton shirt, taking him almost whole.

_He’s- he feels so good…_

Her hips moved on her own, riding his member with her arms wrapped around his neck for support. She tried to take it slow at first, and he let her work at her pace, not like he had much else in mind when his hand lifter her shirt and he began kissing and sucking her breasts.

‘‘C’mon Jessie, I thought you had more spirit than that.’’ His lips curved up, shuffling back to rest against the wall of lockers, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close and from falling. Her face burned and she moved her hips up and down at his desire, moaning into his ear.

‘‘Mmf! Agh, Jessie…’’

She hated it, how all her plans crumbled when it finally came down to this moment. How he smirked, how he was kissing her neck and the valley of her breasts, how he grabbed her hips, thrusting inside her when she slowed down, even giving her little spanks. She hated more than all of those, how wet and aroused she got with this, with Cloud, who often acted so stoic and shy, having her practically under his mercy. How she simply _loved_ having control taken from her.

‘‘Cloud, I’m not- ah! -gonna last longer than before,’’ Jessie said and lifted her gaze, trembling as she bounced her hips faster on him.

‘‘I’m close too,’’ his voice and groans, she planted gentle pecks on his face, grabbing fistfuls of his hairs, edging on her climax just a little more, ‘‘are you safe?’’ she nodded and shuddered at his question, holding back so she wouldn’t cum still.

_Not yet, fuck, please._

She wanted that pleasure just a little longer, to hold onto him and this very moment she’d been dreaming of, but Cloud pushed her onto her back, flipping her to her stomach and catching her off-guard by pushing his weight against her, reaching deep inside her with rapid, aggressive thrusts. Her moans barely muffled by his hand, her orgasm built up faster than she could contain.

Her legs tensed, Jessie clawed the floor, his name rolling off her mouth when she came in between his pounding and saw white. His cock throbbed and his muscles relaxed, cum leaking when he pulled out, panting against her ear and moving to her side.

‘‘Sorry if I was-’’ Cloud swallowed and moved closer, holding Jessie by the waist and kissing her shoulders, ‘‘-too rough.’’

‘‘It’s okay, I… really liked it, but next time, give me a warning or something,’’ she said half-jokingly, half-hopeful.

‘‘I will,’’ Cloud cradled her face and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair as he reached for the towel on the bench next to them. ‘‘I’ll hold the others off and tell them you’re showering, alright?’’

She couldn’t help her heart from skipping a beat, pursing her lips together and nodding.

After Cloud left once he’d cleaned himself, Jessie moved back to the showers, undressing at the entrance and tossing her clothes back. Her brunette locks fell over her face and she shivered as the water ran down her body, still feeling his touch on her skin.

Her fingers moved to touch her forehead, cheeks flushing pink.

_Jerk._


End file.
